


Thirty days

by PrettyCalypso



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, First Date, First Meetings, M/M, Mandy sets the boys up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyCalypso/pseuds/PrettyCalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey go on a date Mandy set up. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty days

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still on a break, but this is a small fic I've written on my phone in a train.  
> It's an AU (because I'm only working in AU now). It's short, and I don't even know if it's good, I was just bored and trying a new style of writing.

Mandy sets it up. On one hand, there is her grumpy brother who deserves so much to be loved, but does nothing about it and jumps from one night stand to one night stand. On the other hand, there is this vague acquaintance from the diner she works at, the guy she wanted to fuck when she first met him but soon discorvered it wasn't going to happen, the nice guy who just wants a boyfriend but collects bad dates and assholes. Mandy knows they'll get along, and maybe even more, but if they're too blind and stuck up to see it, it's not her fault, she did her part already.

~~~

Ian doesn't "put out" on the first date anymore. Sex used to be the main factor in his relationships with men, but after too many deceptions and devastating break-ups, he decided to take this tiny advice from his younger sister and "holds it in". So far it hasn't work great, but when his nice colleague who wears skirts slightly too short suggests he should date her brother he says yes anyway. And Mickey is nice enough, he laughs at Ian's jokes, they both have the same taste in movies, and they support the same sports teams. But when Mickey suggests they go back to his place, Ian refuses, and Mickey looks at him like he's a freak and leaves with a shrug. Ian doesn't care, if the other man has a problem with his rule then he's not worth it, that's the entire point of the rule.

~~

The ginger doesn't put out. So what? If Mickey isn't good enough for this alien-looking giant, it's his loss. Mickey just ends their date in the bathroom of a gay club, fucking the first guy he finds. At least, that way, his night is not waisted.

And really, Mickey doesn't care. He doesn't let his hand linger over the other man's number in his phone just to feel the tinkling in his fingers and the weird sensation in his stomach. He doesn't jack off to the memory of red hair and green eyes two days later. And he doesn't get a blow job from a ginger twink the following week-end. He doesn't, and even if he does, he would deny it to the end of times.

Two weeks after their date, the images of Ian in Mickey's mind are almost erased, but they're still good enough for a few jack-off sessions. And when the memory will be entirely gone, he'll move on, he thinks.

He doesn't. At the three weeks mark, he finds himself in front of Mandy's diner, pretending he's here to pick her up, which he never does. He sees Ian, and the redhead just politely greets him. He thinks their date was a bust, but Mickey doesn't do anything to prove him wrong. Just seeing him will feed his spank bank for a couple of weeks anyway. And Mickey Milkovich doesn't get crushes. He doesn't.

Except maybe he does. Thirty days after their date and he's fidgety as fuck. He can't get that stupid ginger out of his mind and it's pissing him the hell off.

~~

Ian thinks about Mickey more than he wants to. But the other man doesn't call, so Ian forces himself to come to terms with the fact that the black-haired man just wanted a fuck. It's all the better anyway, because Ian is a relationship guy, and he wants a boyfriend ready to commit. Still, it kinda sucks. Mandy apologizes, her brother is stupid to pass on a great guy like Ian, and she really thought they would work. Ian just shrugs it off. It's okay.

It hurts though to see Mickey so casual in front of the diner one night, and it takes everything in Ian to greet him like he doesn't care. Mickey nods politely in return. It sucks.

And it's when Ian finally decides to move on, nothing will ever happen with Mickey after a month anyway, that the other man shows up at the diner again. For him this time.

Ian smiles too much, and Mickey curses, or turns away to hide his blushing cheeks, but they still spend the night together. Not in bed though. They walk, they talk, they smoke. They eat pancakes and waffles in the only restaurant open at three in the morning they can find, and they watch the sun rise above Lake Michigan. And when Mickey has to go to work, they haven't slept at all, but they're happy. Ian walks him to the shop and leaves a chaste kiss on his lips. Mickey smiles and tells Ian he'll wait for him in front of the diner at the end of his shift.


End file.
